


Five Times Baze (ALMOST) Believed in the Force

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Aha, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Both are underage in that one part of the fic, But like 17 years old and 16 years old, Character Death, Cute, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Humor, Husbands, I haven't done one of these.. ever!!!, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Married Couple, Meet-Cute, Post-Rogue One, Pre-Rogue One, Rogue One Spoilers, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Space Husbands, Underage Sex, canon character death, don't let it fool you though! h, my summary is so shitty ik!, spiritassassin, still trying to play around with the dynamic of this pairing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: A 5 times fic that tells the story of Baze's life up until now.





	

The first time Baze (ALMOST) believed in the force was when he was ten years old. He'd been at the temple for a few months now, and he hated it. He hated the praying, he hated the other children, but most of all he hated the force!

The force ha! All the force had done was bring him and the entire galaxy pain. Time and time again. 

His internal monologue about how much he hated the force was cut off short when he stepped outside. The stars around Jedha's moon were so bright tonight and they looked stunning. 

He blinked back tears and he tried hard to ignore the thoughts about how his family. He wondered how they were feeling. If they were alive and well. If they were just as cold as he was. What if they didn't miss him at all? What if they'd completely forgotten about him?

He felt a hot and fat tear roll down his cheek and he slapped it away. 

"Why are you crying?!" 

Baze gasped and he turned towards the meek voice. 

"Oh. It's just you." 

Chirrut was a very odd boy. The guardians and monks seemed to think that he was the brightest pupil in the temple, but there was something about him that seemed... off, almost uncharacteristically irresponsible. He often times hung out by himself and instead of playing with the other children, he would often times meditate by himself. 

He was also blind, but that never stopped him from winning nearly every single fight that he was in, or from being one of the strongest children in the temple. 

As weird as Chirrut was, Baze admired that he made the best of the shitty cards that he was handed. 

But he didn't want Chirrut to know that. 

"How do you know that I was crying? You're blind!"

Chirrut beamed at him, his pale blue eyes flashing. 

"Yes, but what the force knows, I know." 

Baze rolled his eyes. Chirrut was making him angry and embarrassed. 

"Yea? Well.. what's the sky look like right now?!" Baze's hands trembled as he folded his arms, he was glad that not only Chirrut couldn't see how flustered he was, but that he had won whatever thing they had going on. 

Chirrut tsk-ed his teeth. He turned towards the sky and inhaled sharply. 

He turned back towards Baze and smirked. 

"The sky is dark and expansive, it stretches on forever and forever. It takes us from one planet to another. It tells the story of those who've passed, and it helps us know what time of day it is. Right now it is night, therefore it is dark. Dark is more than the colors black, blue, brown. But it's also a feeling. Many think that dark means bad, but that's not always the case. In terms of the nighttime sky, it means strong and beautiful. However as you know, there cannot be darkness without light. That's why we have the stars that twinkle and shine brightly. I cannot tell you specifically what the color is, you are right about that. But it's the closest thing to when sunlight hits your eyes too quickly. Bright and flashy." 

Chirrut paused to inhale sharply and look to the sky once more.

"I guess to answer your question effectively, I'd have to say that it's beautiful. Yes, the sky is beautiful right now." 

Baze opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it. What could he possibly say! Was it possible that Chirrut did know what the force knew?

Chirrut grinned like he knew what Baze was thinking. 

He turned to walk back before the temple but before he walked back inside, he glanced back at Baze. 

"Oh yea, and I may be blind, but I can hear dumbass, next time don't cry so loudly." 

Baze's gasped and Chirrut laughed, his cane tapping the ground as he entered the temple. 

*

The second time when Baze (ALMOST) believed in the force was just about seven years later. He was seventeen and Chirrut was sixteen. 

After meditating for two-painfully dull- hours, Chirrut and Baze snuck off to an empty room in the temple that no one used. 

Baze sat down on one of the dusty and old tables before pulling Chirrut into his lap. 

Chirrut shrieked and Baze quickly kissed him. 

Chirrut smiled against his lips, he kissed him back sweetly before slowly pulling away. He placed his forehead against Baze's.

"Bazey, we just meditated, there's no way you can be this horny." 

Baze smirked, "Oh you have no idea what you do to me Chi." 

Chirrut looked shocked, then he blushed lightly. 

He turned towards Baze and had a determined look in his eyes, he moved forward a little too quickly, knocking his head into Baze's. The pain didn't last long though because Chirrut's lips were on his. His lips were slightly chapped but felt smooth against Baze's own chapped lips. When Chirrut opened his mouth Baze was welcomed with the taste of warm honey. 

Baze knew that they really had no idea what they were doing. There was no finesse in their kissing, but it was all new and exciting to him. He was already growing hard, and he really was enjoying himself. He hoped that Chirrut was too. 

When Chirrut popped off of his mouth Baze felt a spike of anxiety form in his gut. Maybe Chirrut wasn't enjoying it as much as he was. 

Chirrut bit his lip, and fidgeted with his fingers before looking up at Baze with so much passion. 

"Can I touch you please?" 

Baze made a confused face. 

"Chi, you're touching me right now, I don't-"

"No like..  _ touch  _ touch you." 

"Oh." 

Baze was taken aback by Chirrut's bluntness. They've made out many times. And there had been a few time that they've made out and rutted against each other until coming in their pants. But they've never  _ touched  _ each other. Baze felt himself getting harder at the thought of Chirrut doing  _ anything _ to him.

Baze realized he was taking too long to answer, so he nodded quickly. He then remembered that Chirrut couldn't exactly see that. 

"Yes! yes please, uhh do it." 

Chirrut looked relieved, then smirked. 

He pushed Baze back and bent down. He used his hands to feel up towards Baze's thighs, and Baze marvelled at the sensation. 

Finally Chirrut reached the waistline of Baze's pants and slowly slid them down. His face was contorted with a look of such concentration that had it not been for how aroused he was, Baze would've been concerned. 

Baze shuffled his weight on the table so that he could help Baze pull his pants off. He spread his legs and Chirrut gasped. 

"What?" Baze asked nervously. 

"You're bb-big." Is all Chirrut said before cupping the large bulge in his practically soaked underwear. 

"Stars..." Baze murmured before laying back completely. He ran his fingers through his short hair. His entire body felt hot from Chirrut's words, touch, and from Chirrut himself. 

How Chirrut had known how big he was before he had touched him was a mystery to him. 

Baze's mind sarcastically offered that it was the force. 

Baze was brought back to the moment as Chirrut snaked his hands inside of his underwear and wrapped his skinny fingers around the girth of his penis. 

Chirrut smiled brightly and- kriff! How Chirrut was so good at this was beyond Blaze. It wasn't like Chirrut had been with anyone else in his life, he couldn't exactly watch X-rated holo vids, and they didn't have access to them anyway. 

It was almost like Chirrut knew exactly what made Baze tick, and he was using it against him. 

"Kriff!" Chirrut twisted his wrist as he pumped his hand up and down Baze's length. Chirrut's hand was so warm and so smooth. 

The only thing that would make this better is if Chirrut was kissing him right now. 

Chirrut kissed him quickly as soon as Baze opened his mouth to ask him if he would. 

Baze gasped into the kiss, and his mind was ringing. 

_ So good... Chirrut's so good. How does he know?!  How could he know what I like!? How?! The force? Is he using the force to have sex? Is that possible? Kriff I should've paid more attention to the Applying the Force 101 class from last year! Ahhh he's soo good. Feel's so good.  _

"I do? I mean, you're enjoying this Bazey?" 

Baze felt his face get even hotter at the sound of Chirrut's voice. Had he said that last bit of his inner monologue out loud?  _ Or was it the force?!  _

"Yes! So good Chi, your hand's so smooth, please go-" 

Chirrut's hand went faster and Baze gripped at Chi's arm sharply before shuddering and screeching. He came all over Chirrut's hand. Chirrut catched all of it and kept going until Baze put his hand on Chi's. 

"Please, no more." 

Chirrut smiled brightly, he turned his cum-covered hand and seemed to look at it in awe. 

Baze sat up immediately, "Oh umm, lemme get you a towel or a napkin or something-"

Chirrut stuck his hand in his own mouth and Baze watched shocked as he swallowed all of his cum. 

Once Chirrut's hand was relatively clean he smirked back at Baze, he bent forward and gave him a chaste kiss. 

"Force." Is all Baze said. 

Chirrut smiled sweetly. 

*

The third time that Baze (ALMOST) believed in the force was when almost thirty years later. 

On his wedding night.

/

The future looked a little bleak, well very bleak if he were being completely honest. Most of the monks, guardians, and force-fascinated people had either died, been killed, or fled as the Empire took control of Jedha. 

Baze mainly spent his days watching over Chirrut, making sure that he didn't get himself killed. Which when it comes to Chirrut, it isn't as easy as it sounds. 

A few weeks ago, Chirrut woke up demanding that the two get married. Baze didn't really see a point in doing so, but it's what Chi wanted, so he'd do it. 

On the day of the wedding, Baze woke up smiling at the familiar feeling of Chirrut laying in his arms. Baze rolled over and greeted his fiancee with light kisses on his neck. Chirrut woke up and groggily mumbled, "Five more minutes."

Baze flipped him over and looked down at him. 

"Wake up sleepy head. It's our wedding day,! We have to get dressed, and then we have to go downtown! We're probably already late." 

Chirrut opened his eyes and rubbed at them. His eyes seem to search for something in Baze's, once he found whatever it was that he was looking for, he smiled. 

"Today's going to be a good day."

"Well, I hope so, we are getting married." 

Chirrut snorted, "Not what I meant Bazey." 

Baze made a confused look and Chi smiled at him. 

"I know that you think our world's ending soon, but on the contrary. It's just beginning. You'll see! The force will guide us all to victory!"

"Babe no politics today, alright?" Baze said, slightly annoyed. He rolled out of bed and patted Chirrut's stomach. Chirrut sat up quickly, grabbed onto Baze's arm and squeezed. Baze turned towards him. 

"Baze, dear, I know that you don't believe but trust me the force. It's going to protect us today, you'll see. You’re going to feel peaceful and warm, and we're going to have a great day." 

Baze rolled his eyes at his Chi, “Okay, whatever you say.” 

/

His wedding day had gone quite nicely. Even though Jedha was under Imperial rule, there were no fights in the market today. All of the civilians seemed to get along with each other for once. Just today, even the troopers who stood watch in the square seemed happy and light. 

Baze ignored the pointed smile that Chirrut gave him everytime he internally took notice of the day’s weird atmosphere. 

The actual wedding ceremony had been beautiful and simple. It was just the two of them, they had no family or friends, and they were married in front of what was left of the temple by one of the last monks who’d survive the Imperial reign. 

After their ceremony they bought two bottles of champagne from the market, went back to their tiny home, and drank both bottles. 

Chirrut was a happy drunk, a little bit more feisty than usual, but happy nonetheless. Once it got late, Baze giggled as Chirrut stood in their home dancing lightly to some song that they used to sing from their temple days. 

“Chi, honey come to bed. Let me tuck you in.” 

“No! Dance with me.” Chirrut swung his arms and leaped dramatically over to Baze, he grabbed his arms, forcing him to stand with him. 

“Dance,” Chirrut demonstrated what he meant by moving his hips and humming louder. 

Baze giggled at the sight of his husband drunkenly dancing and humming to a song that wasn’t actually playing. 

“Dance! You’re not-” Chirrut hiccuped, “You’re not dancing!” 

Baze giggled and placed his hands on Chirrut’s shoulder, stroking him lovingly. 

“Okay, if I dance with you then will you go to bed?” 

Chirrut nodded quickly and Baze sighed.

“Okay, dancing it is.” 

Baze brought one hand to Chirrut’s lower back and he began to sway them in time to the song. 

Both men hummed loudly and off key to the rest of the song. 

The entire world slipped away and Baze only focused on Chirrut. His husband, lover, and his friend. 

When Both men stopped humming it took about 2.5 seconds for them to kiss. They kissed sweetly and Baze felt all warm, like he did when he was seventeen. 

He gripped Chirrut’s back tighter and lead them to their bed which was only a few feet away. 

They made love like they had all the time in the world. 

/

Baze watched Chirrut fall asleep and he rolled over in bed. The events of the day ran through his head and he smiled at how happy he was. 

His cheeks even hurt from how much smiling he had done just in one day.

He glanced back at the small drunken form that is his husband. 

Maybe Chirrut is right, maybe there is a force. Maybe it’s the reason why he’s so happy. 

Baze looked around their tiny home, he looked at everything that he owned, and he turned back towards the human lying in bed with him. 

Force or no force, Baze wasn’t happy because of it. 

He was happy because of Chirrut. 

*

The fourth time that Baze (ALMOST) believed in the force was eight years later. 

His husband died in his arms that day. All those years spent trying to protect him, failed. 

Baze wanted to be angry, he should be angry. 

But he finally understood. 

He felt nothing but clarity as he stood and shot at random troopers. 

He felt nothing but peace as his body fell down on the ground. 

He felt nothing but pure warmth when he died. 

The only thing that made him upset was that he couldn’t die next to Chirrut. 

*

The fifth, and final time that Baze believed in the force was when he woke up. 

Everything around him was light and bright. Everyone was smiling, they all seemed to glow. 

There were so many. There were children, women, men, people of all species beaming at him. 

He felt something tap his shoulder and he smiled. 

He jumped up into the arms of his husband. 

“Chirrut,” Baze said simply. 

Chirrut hugged him tightly and sighed. 

They hugged for what felt like an eternity- which even if it was wouldn’t matter considering that they now had forever. 

Both men pulled back and Baze rubbed the back of his hand against Chirrut’s cheek. 

“What now?” Baze asked still high on adrenaline, life, and love. 

Chirrut chuckled, “Now? Now we’re free.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you liked it! I've never done one of these, and this pairing seemed like the right time to test it out! But I had tons of fun writing this fic, and I couldn't be happier with the outcome!
> 
> I also had to guestimate how many years the Empire had been in control of Jedha because I couldn't find any info regarding it! If there are any sw fans out there who know the answer, please feel free to comment and suggest/correct me on my guestimation! <3
> 
> I made a SpaceAssassin [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/oforlikelalune/playlist/6sZEuMDaZmLU82lHaEd9Te) so feel free to check it out, listen to it, and follow it!
> 
> If you wanna come and chat with me on my tumblr, [(oforlikelalune)](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/) feel free to do so!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
